


trust

by voksen



Series: WKverse [15]
Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Comment Fic, Gen, Rosenkreuz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-22
Updated: 2009-10-22
Packaged: 2017-10-28 08:11:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/305740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voksen/pseuds/voksen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nagi goes to Rosenkreuz.</p><p>prompt: "helping"</p>
            </blockquote>





	trust

Rosenkreuz looks like a prison, all stumpy gray concrete and iron bars and fences humming with electricity; it feels even solider than it looks, and deep, like cellars or caves. Nagi isn't surprised when the parking garage goes down instead of up, or at the cold clamminess of the air when he and Crawford get out of the car and stand, watching each other across the hood of the car, in the fluorescent-lit, oil-smelling dimness. He's never been particularly claustrophobic, but this place would make anyone feel trapped, he thinks.

Crawford leads him to an elevator, pressing in a code to open the door too fast for Nagi to follow his fingers; they go up and up, just far enough that Nagi thinks they might be above the ground, and stop.

The doors don't open for a long time, almost a minute. Crawford glances down at him, expression inscrutable. "Don't trust anyone," he says, and then there's a hiss of air and they're walking out into a stone-floored hallway, Crawford's hand on his shoulder.

Five days later, someone in Nagi's class dies learning the lesson Crawford had given him for free; Nagi remembers it and wonders for just an instant before pushing it out of his mind; the first thing they learned was _nothing is private_ , and he's not about to forget that one, either.


End file.
